Fourier transform infrared (“FTIR”) spectrometers have been in use for decades for routine chemical analysis. The FTIR concept is built on the use of an interferometer that can scan over many null and maximum points. Typically, FTIR spectrometers have used mechanical interferometers that are based on the Michelson design. These mechanical FTIR systems have demonstrated excellent performance over a wide wavelength range. In addition, some implementations of the Michelson approach have been made smaller and more rugged over time through careful design. However, a high degree of mechanical precision and cost has been required to realize such improved implementations. Also, even for the more rugged configurations, the mechanical nature of the Michelson interferometer design renders it intrinsically susceptible to misalignment and/or damage.
What is needed, therefore, is an FTIR spectrometer that can be manufactured at a reduced price and size, and that includes no moving parts.